


Inuyasha and his GOOD friend Miroku

by WhitePill



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gay, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePill/pseuds/WhitePill
Summary: The teenage half-demon boy Inuyasha is very hungry , but maybe there's something Miroku can do , in order to still Inuyasha's hunger ?





	Inuyasha and his GOOD friend Miroku

Inuyasha and his GOOD friend Miroku

  
"How long have I been wandering around on this deserted island ?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

In his last battle against Naraku, Inuyasha had tried to warp his opponent directly to the Netherworld, by using the "Meido Zangetsuha" ability.

However, for whatever reason , Naraku had been prepared, and with a magical barrier Naraku reflected the "Meido Zangetsuha" back at Inuyasha.

As a result, it was now Inuyasha who was warped to another dimension, and the place where he had ended up was an isolated island, somewhere in the Netherworld.

The temperature on this island was very high, because there were infernal volcanic rifts everywhere. They emitted hot gasses, and the island was also surrounded by an infinitely vast ocean which consisted of liquefied , poisonous Miasma.

It was entirely impossible to escape from this island, and absolutely no animals or other living things could possibly survive on it for much longer than only a couple of hours.

It was owed only to Inuyasha's superhuman constitution as a half-demon, that he had managed to survive on this deadly island for several days, but now - even Inuyasha found himself exhausted !

That's why the teenage tsundere boy with dog ears and silver white hair sat down on the adamant ground.

With no stamina left to keep on running and looking for something edible, Inuyasha watched the fumeroles around him, and, listening to the growling of his own stomach , he sighed with a resigning undertone in his voice, as he thought to himself : "Well then, seems like I'm gonna starve to death here, too ..."

As enfeebled as he was, Inuyasha fell on his back, and, lying there, he stared up at the eternally dark nightsky of the Netherworld.

Inuyasha was almost about to close his eyes and to patiently await his death by starvation, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice which called out his name :

"Inuyasha ! How on earth did YOU end up here !?"

"MIROKU !!" Inuyasha exclaimed, temporarily revitalized with new hope.  
Inuyasha sprang to his feet, and he looked at that shore from where the voice had been coming.

Much to Inuyasha's delight, he realized that it was indeed his friend Miroku - that monk, who had been a member of Inuyasha's and Kagome's group of adventurers.

Miroku quickly approached the canine half-demon / half-human boy, and shouted : "Inuyasha ! Everybody back on earth, in the world of the feudal era, is worried sick about your wellbeing !"

Inuyasha answered: "Oh why, Miroku, are YOU here !? And more importantly, Miroku : Why aren't you wearing anything else but only a pair of bathing trunks ??"

Miroku, who was indeed almost completely naked, had now walked up to Inuyasha.

Standing right in front of the dog-like boy, Miroku enlightened Inyuasha: "It's because a witch I'd met had promised me to teleport me to a warm and comfortable South Sea beach, with plenty of young & hot girls. That's why I got myself undressed and changed into my bathing trunks, but just look to where the witch really teleported me instead, Inuyasha !"

Inuyasha , whose fine sense of smell had suddenly picked up 'something' that smelled incredibly delicious, couldn't stop himself from jumping at Miroku !

With both of his arms , Inuyasha embraced Miroku's upper body firmly, and he also brought his face so closely to Miroku's face that only a few inches separated them.

With a reproachful facial expression, Inuyasha looked into Miroku's eyes, and he said: "And why , Miroku , didn't you bring along a backpack with plenty of FOOD !?"

Miroku was kinda perplexed by how recklessly Inuyasha had embraced him, and seemingly out of nowhere.  
The monk blushed slightly, and he answered: "So-so-sorry Inuyasha, but I didn't expect to end up here , in this terrible place, which seems so hostile to life ! I hope you aren't hungry ..."

The strength of Inuyasha's hug around Miroku's upper body increased within an instant, and Inuyasha interrupted Miroku : "I'm not only hungry, Miroku, but I'm actually STARVING ! I don't know for how many days I've already been here, and for how long I've been looking for anything edible - but it was futile, Miroku ! "

In response to the sensation of being hugged so affectionately by Inuyasha, Miroku's breathing accelerated, and suddenly he couldn't stop himself from putting his own arms gently around Inuyasha, too.

Miroku said: "I'm sorry that I didn't bring a big backpack with food along with me, Inuyasha."

For a couple of moments more, Miroku and Inuyasha kept on hugging each other , almost comparable to a love couple .

Eventually, it was Inuyasha who let go of Miroku, and he made two steps backwards.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze and began to stare at Miroku's muscular and tasty-looking tummy.

The loud growling of Inuyasha's stomach broke the silence, and only now Miroku gathered the courage to ask the half-demon: "Ok, Inuyasha, now I'm fully convinced of how painfully hungry you must be , you poor boy ! So what do you think about me, Inuyasha ?"

"About you, Miroku ?" Inuyasha wondered, and with a curious mien he stared into Miroku's eyes. "Well, Miroku, about you - I think that you are a GOOD friend, right ... ?"

"Yeah, of course I am, Inuyasha !" Miroku nodded, and then he smiled at Inuyasha amicably: "And you know what, Inuyasha ? Since we are best friends, I certainly couldn't ever bear to watch you starve to death, here, on this terrifiying island of the Netherworld !"

Inuyasha wondered, but he also blushed slightly : "W-what are you even talking about, Miroku ? Didn't you just affirm, that you were teleported here without a backpack full of food ?"

Miroku braced up and asked : "That's true, Inuyasha, but wouldn't it also be really easy for a half-demon such as yourself , to just EAT ME instead ?"

Within an instant, Inuyasha eyes widened in disbelief, and his whole countenance, which had been visibly contorted from the pain of suffering from hunger - brightened up.

Enthusiastically, Inuyasha jumped at Miroku again, he embraced the monk firmly with both arms, this time comparable to a wrestler, and with a joyful mien he looked into Miroku's eyes: "Yeah, Miroku ! Of course it would be easy for me to EAT YOU ! In fact, I'd actually just LOVE to EAT YOU ! But will it really be ok for you, too , Miroku !? "

While Inuyasha began to lick his lips at the sight of the tasty looking monk in front of him, the latter affirmed: "Yeah, Inuyasha, it's all fine with me ! As hungry as you are, you have every right on earth to EAT ME ! Just go ahead , and do it ! "

Now Inuyasha's breathing turned slightly louder, due to his lustful anticipation of getting a chance to still his hunger, and with his demonic power Inuyasha easily managed to wrestle Miroku down to the ground !

Miroku came to lie on his back, on the ground, while Inuyasha came to lie prone - right ON Miroku !

For the next couple of seconds, the dog-like demonic boy was lying prone on his "mattress" Miroku, and both of them were breathing lustfully into each other's faces, which were only two inches apart.

Eventually, Inuyasha sticked out his tongue , and he stroked it diagonally across Miroku's face - of course licking the latter in the process, and said: "MMM, Miroku ! You're such a GOOD friend ! And you're gonna taste so GOOD ! This much I can say with certainty already now ! I can hardly wait to eat you , Miroku !"

Inuyasha lifted his own upper body off Miroku's, and then Inuyasha took his seat - right on Miroku's chest, of course , thereby using his own thighs to pin Miroku's shoulders down to the ground.

From his lying position, "Uke" Miroku looked up at the delighted face of Inuyasha, who was now sitting triumphantly on Miroku's chest, and who was staring down at the monk's face.

Breathing excitedly, Miroku asked the half-demon : "Inuyasha ! I've been wondering ! For how many more days will a half-demon such as you be able to survive here, on this hellish island, once you've eaten me ?"

Inuyasha blushed, and explained: "Well, Miroku, I'm kinda confident that once I've eaten you, my demonic stomach will digest you and turn you into more than enough nutrients to keep me alive for at least one more YEAR !"

Miroku smiled up at the face of the hungry boy, who was sitting on his chest: "Well then, I suppose one more YEAR will be more than enough time for you to keep on looking for a way to escape from here ! "

Now, while Miroku remained lying on the ground, Inuyasha stood up from his sitting postion.

Inuyasha was now standing beside Miroku's body, and as he looked down into the eyes of the monk, Inuyasha said: "Miroku, I've got one more question before I can eat you !"

Miroku wonder: "About that, Inuyasha, I've been wondering about how you were planning to eat me, anyways ? Aren't you going to kill me first ? And then you could use your demonic fangs and shred me into pieces of meat , which will be tiny enough to fit into your mouth , so you can eat them !?"

Inuyasha laughed: "Oh no, Miroku ! If I did that, a major part of your tasty looking body - especially your blood - would ooze away in the ground and be wasted ! And also, Miroku, I'll always prefer the taste of a whole LIVING prey over the taste of meat, which was taken from a dead prey !"

Looking up at Inuyasha's face, Miroku's wondered : "Ok then, Inuyasha, so you're gonna eat me alive !? "

Inuyasha turned around and his back at Miroku's face, and mumbled: "Yeah, Miroku, alive !"

Then, Inuyasha lifted his handsome bare foot off the ground, and put it gently on Miroku's hardened dick, which was hidden underneath Miroku's bathing trunks.

Inuyasha said: "Hmm, Miroku, could you please take off that piece of cloth you're wearing around your crotch ? I don't think that it's gonna taste any good , ok, Miroku !?"

Miroku lifted his back off the ground, ended up in a sitting position, and Inuyasha lifted his foot off Miroku's crotch again.

While Miroku began to pull down and remove his bathing trunks from his crotch, he asked Inuyasha : "Do you even know the taste of a human prey at all, Inuyasha ?"

Inuyasha answered: "Although I'm kind of a demon, too, Miroku, I've never eaten a human before. So you're gonna be my first one, Miroku ! Also, the only reason I know that human prey is supposed to taste really good, is because my older brother Sesshomaru is way more ruthless than I am, so he has experience with eating humans, and he told me they were good !"

Meanwhile, Miroku had successfully taken off his bathing trunks, thrown them far away, and was therefore completely naked.

Then, from his sitting position, Miroku tilted his upper body backwards again.

However, instead of coming to lie on his back in a completely horizontal position, Miroku put his elbows on the ground right and left beside him, such that his elbows and his upper arms supported the weight of Miroku's bent-up chest and head.

His pose enabled Miroku to retain his head in a vertical position, such that he could keep on looking in the direction of where Inuyasha was standing right next to Miroku's massively erect dick !

While Inuyasha, whose back was still turned at Miroku's face, continued his little 'journey' towards Miroku's feet, he remarked : "It's great that you magically increased the size and the volume of your dick, too, Miroku ..."

Miroku giggled, and as aroused as he was, he panted lustfully, and joked : "Oh , I only did that, because I thought to myself: The bigger my dick, the more food will be there for my friend Inuyasha to enjoy ."

Inuyasha walked up , and then slightly past that position, where Miroku's feet were resting the ground.

Then, having arrived at the position of Miroku's feet, Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku again, and as Inuyasha crouched down and grabbed Miroku's ankles, he looked into Miroku's eyes.

Inuyasha hesitated to lift Miroku's feet off the ground, and with a coy facial expression the dog-like boy asked the monk: "Please, Miroku, I wanna beg you to confirm this one last time ! Confirm, that you are indeed absolutely resolved to let me EAT YOU ! You know, Miroku ... as hungry as I am , I will no longer be able to restrain myself nor to stop myself from devouring you, once I've started. "

Miroku - Inuyasha's prey - was breathing loudly and lustfully, and with an amicable smile he encouraged Inuyasha: "Oh of course, Inuyasha ! I'm absolutely resolved to all of this ! Not only resolved, but I'll actually feel overjoyed , when you eat me !!"

Now Inuyasha's self-control was - finally - completely gone.

With a demonically enthusiastic grin on his face, Inuyasha rashly lifted Miroku's feet off the ground.

Miroku watched with breathless excitement, how the hungry boy pulled Miroku's feet closer to his mouth.

The monk didn't even get one more second of time to wonder about how exactly Inuyasha had been hoping to "eat him alive", because never would Miroku have expected , what happened next !

Much, much, MUCH wider , than Miroku had ever deemed it physically possible, Inuyasha opened his hungry mouth !

A moment later, Miroku thought he couldn't believe his own eyes , when he saw how effortlessly the hungry dog-like boy managed to cram both of Miroku's feet into his hungry mouth , wherein they disappeared within an instant, and without a trace .

While Inuyasha had obviously begun to swallow Miroku at his full size, by starting slowly from the monk's feet upwards, Inuyasha had also closed his eyes - and never before had Miroku seen an overhappier expression on Inuyasha's face .

Miroku kept on watching - and even more so SENSING - how an ever-increasing part of his own legs was in the process of being pulled into Inuyasha's mouth, and it felt great.

In response to seeing his own legs disappear gradually inside of Inuyasha's mouth, and in response to sensing the warmth and the moisture of the inside of Inuyasha's body on the skin of his legs , Miroku's arousal had reached its maximum , and his dick was almost ready to explode like a nuke.

Miroku didn't want to unsettle Inuyasha with needless remarks, while the latter kept on enjoying his well-deserved meal - Miroku himself - and so the monk just watched silently , what was happening to his legs.

The only noise the hungry boy produced while he kept on devouring more and more of Miroku's body, was some sort of mumbling like: "MMMMM ... GOOO-D ..."

It didn't take too long, in fact, only a couple of seconds , and Inuyasha had managed to devour the entirey of both of Miroku's legs.

Of course , since Inuyasha could no longer stop himself from devouring 'all' of Miroku, either, the next body parts of the monk which got inescapably encompassed by the half-demon's hungry lips were Miroku's crotch - including Miroku's dick , as well as Miroku's hands and wrists, which the monk had left to rest on his crotch.

It was in this particular moment, right when Miroku saw and SENSED how his crotch and his dick entered and disappeared inside of Inuyasha's warm and moist mouth, that his dick "exploded".

"MMMM...Miroku ... GOOO-D ..." Inuyasha kept on mumbling, as he eagerly crammed more and more of Miroku's tasty body into his mouth.

Inuyasha was now focussed on moving his widely opened mouth , which enframed Miroku's hips, closer and closer towards Miroku's neck.

More and more of Miroku's upper body "disappeared" inside of Inuyasha's hungry mouth, and Miroku enjoyed the sensation of being swallowed alive gradually by his hungry friend bigtime !

First, Miroku sensed the warmth and the moisture of the inside of Inuyasha's mouth arriving on his tummy.

Only a few seconds later, when the hungry boy had swallowed up Miroku's tummy , too, Miroku sensed how Inuyasha's mouth had begun to encompass Miroku's chest, which contained Miroku's heart - and for now, it was still beating happily, and with massive excitement.

Eventually, Miroku felt how the lips of Inuyasha's hungry mouth slid over the skin of his whole chest, too, thereby devouring it.

When finally also Miroku's shoulders were pulled into Inuyasha's hungry mouth, wherein they "disappeared" , Inuyasha's utterances like "MMMMM .... GOO-D ..." had drawn so much closer to Miroku's head that the monk could hear them more clearly, and he said: "Inuyasha, please ...! If you ever make it back to the real world, just don't tell Sango ... "

Now the majority of Miroku's body - up to his neck - had already been swallowed up by Inuyasha and "disappeared" inside of him, so the only part of Miroku that was left to be devoured was Miroku's head.

Never in his life before had Miroku ever been as thrilled and delighted, as in those final moments when he sensed the warm and hungry lips of Inuyasha sliding over his chin, and then his cheeks, and FINALLY , Miroku closed his eyes as Inuyasha's mouth began to encompass them, too.

And only a second later, the last visible parts of Miroku's head "disappeared" inside of Inuyasha's warm and moist mouth, too !

Inuyasha , who had now devoured Miroku's whole body alive, opened his eyes again, he took a deep breath , and then he exclaimed with delight : "Oh Miroku ! Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected that you'd taste THAT great ... Thanks again, man ! You really were a GOOD friend ! "

Miroku was now curled up inside of Inuyasha's moist and corrosive stomach, almost comparable to a ball of wool.

Inescapably destined to be digested, the monk was now trapped in total darkness, and because his face was buried firmly in one of the gum-like mucosas on the inside of Inuyasha's stomach, Miroku was also deprived of even the slightest possibility to breathe !

That's why it took only a few minutes more, before Miroku just suffocated gruesomely and helplessly inside of Inyusha's stomach - but nevertheless, the monk remained overjoyed until his very last heartbeat, because he was grateful to the gods of fate that they had given him an opportunity to be of use for Inuyasha ..."

And just when Inuyasha's demonic gastric juices began to digest Miroku's body - in order to turn it into nutrients for the adorable half-demon / half-human boy - Inuyasha lied down on his back, on the ground - and with a very confident and delighed smile on his face, Inuyasha took a lengthy digestive nap ...


End file.
